Blood is Thicker Than Water
by The-Two-Angels-Devils
Summary: (Co-writer by Starlight16 and NA) Ever imagine how it would be like if the gang were actually vampires, sleeping by day and hunting by night? A very deep and serious fanfiction writer by us, please take the time to read and review.
1. Chapter Uno

Starlight16: Hello one and all to the first chapter of "Blood is Thicker than Water!  
  
Nomysp's Angel: Stop acting like this is a circus!  
  
Starlight16: Well, excuse me for trying to give them a damn show!  
  
Nomysp's Angel: You are THIS close to being hit!  
  
Starlight16: You wanna take this outside, bitch!?  
  
Nomysp's Angel: That's BIATCH to you!  
  
Starlight16: Ahem....anyway, this is the first Yu-Gi-Oh story that I have written and also the first story that NA and myself have co-written and posted. She is a genius at writing, she writes practically all the fights and angst, I'm just here for the romance. XD  
  
Nomysp's Angel: That's the only thing you can do.  
  
Starlight16: Ahem......anyway, we do not own anything except the plot, Marilyn Limpcus who is MY character.  
  
Nomysp's Angel: AND SERENA IS MINE TO HANDS OFF!  
  
Both: ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW WE WORKED HARD ON THIS!  
  
%%Chapter One: Which One do You Want?%%  
  
Rain poured down gently on black tarred streets around nine in the morning as the sound of sneakers hitting the ground was heard running through the crowd. This figure weaved its way through all the people talking to each other, a green jacket whipping as the wind swept past his body.  
  
The blonde haired teen bit his lip as the grip on his books tightened, damn if he was late for school again he would get detention for sure. Feeling the taste of blood on his lips from biting too hard, the brown eyed boy wiped the crimson liquid off of his mouth with his sleeve, finally arriving at the large high school.  
  
Stopping in front of the doors of the school, the blonde took a moment to catch his breath as tons of students pushed their way past him, all eager to get in on time. The teen muttered a few curses under his breath as he stood up straight, walking calmly through the door once his breath was caught.  
  
"Was that too much exercise for you, Wheeler?" A voice sneered as the tall figure walked past the blonde.  
  
Joey frowned as he turned to narrow his brown eyes, "Eh, don't you got anything better to do, Kaiba?"  
  
The brown haired teen narrowed his own orbs, Kaiba tucked his hands in the pockets of his long blue coat, "You're right, you're face isn't that great to look at."  
  
Rolling his eyes, the dirty blonde haired teen pushed past the taller male as he walked over to his locker, struggling with his locker code while rubbing his orbs, damn he should've went to bed earlier. Finally opening up the damn lock, he casually picked out his books for the periods ahead and walked into the large crowd, preparing himself for the boring day ahead.

* * *

"Finally! School's over!" Joey yawned as he hoped out of the school, stretching his arms in the air.  
  
"Oh, you big baby, all you do is sleep during class anyway." A seductive, feminine commented behind the semi-tall teen.  
  
Turning his body around, the blonde frowned as his gangster-like voice corrected, "I only sleep during math, religion, social, reading, science, language, and English class."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the violet eyed female replied, "That's all of the classes, Joey."  
  
Shrugging, he accused, "It's not like you pay attention either, Mai."  
  
Mai smirked, "Well, at least I do something."  
  
"Yea, flirt with guys."  
  
Placing a hand on her curvy hip, the long blonde haired girl walked seductively past Joey while winking one of her violet orbs, flipping her hair back while walking off. Joey blinked while watching her hips sway, shaking his head to get the thoughts out while walking off himself.  
  
As the last teenagers exited the building, Seto Kaiba followed with his left hand tucked in his pocket, his right carrying a medium sized suit case. His blue eyes narrowed while watching all the students around him, pathetic people. He waited a few minutes until a large limo rolled up to the curve, a butler coming out to open the door for him where his little brother, Mokuba, was waiting for him.  
  
"Mokuba." He said stepping in quickly. "I'm skipping school tomorrow. It's starting to burn me being out in this sunlight."  
  
"Why do you bother Seto.... you... should be with us underground." Mokuba commented  
  
"The company." Kaiba growled opening his briefcase and taking his laptop out.  
  
"But brother." Mokuba said looking up at him "We.... we need you...."  
  
Kaiba shrugged it off and said nothing. "We must feed tonight." Mokuba added. "Or we'll starve."  
  
Kaiba looked thoughtfully at the screen in front of him before turning to his brother. "Right... screw the rest of the week.... the school can go to hell for all I care."  
  
Mokuba nodded as the limo pulled up to their mansion. Kaiba was quick to get into the house which wasn't lit at all, it was... pure darkness. Kaiba found his way to his room quickly as if it was nothing the darkness was how he preferred it. Opening the door to his room he walked in and put the silver case on the floor as two warm hands covered his eyes. Kaiba smiled slightly, he never even heard her... she had a knack for being light on her feet. Even he could hardly hear her at times.  
  
"I'm hungry." She murmured seductively.  
  
"So what else is knew?" Kaiba asked coldly a smirk playing on his lips. "I don't see why you have the house dark when Mokuba and I are away."  
  
"Because all though I like being this." She replied "I also.... like being this."  
  
"Kaiba pulled her hands away and spun the body of the voice around to face a long blue haired girl. "You've changed...." He said  
  
"So have you." She replied grinning.  
  
"Call the others together...." He trailed off as the girl in front of him features changed. A smirk playing on his lips more he looked through his cold eyes to see identical ones change from ice blue... to red... to ice blue... to red again...  
  
"I like you better with red eyes." He said "You look more evil than you actually are..."  
  
"Maybe." She replied smiling letting sharp teeth show.  
  
"Call the others together." He commanded narrowing his eyes. "We have things to discuss."  
  
Meanwhile a 16 year old female was running through the park trying to get home in the battering rain, "God damn it." She mumbled "I'm gonna be soaked!" She hissed. Finally coming to the end of her destination she forced the door open almost falling through it.  
  
Gasping she felt herself more now. "Crap..." She trailed off pulling her wet jacket, shoes and socks off throwing them in a pile by the door. Running upstairs she ran the tap for a bath as the phone rang. Growling she walked to it and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked  
  
"Marilyn its Mai. Fancy going out tonight?" She asked  
  
"Out?" She asked "What about... all those dead women?"  
  
"We won't be one of them." Mai said "We'll get a taxi everywhere c'mon."  
  
"I'm not sure my Mom would agree to this though... not after the news and such."  
  
"Please." Mai begged.  
  
Marilyn grinned. "I'll sneak out; I'll be at yours for eight."  
  
"You're on." The voice said back "Bye!"  
  
Marilyn grinned and looked at the clock. Four hours yet.

* * *

Four hours had then past as a yellow car drove down the street, the old driver in the front pulling the taxi up to a large house. Driving up to the pink house, the yellow door opened as Marilyn walked out of the taxi, wearing lower rider blue bell bottom jeans and a green spaghetti strapped shirt.  
  
Tucking a strand of loose dirty blonde hair behind her pierced ears, the 16 year old female started walking towards the house after paying the taxi driver, watching him starting to drive off. She groaned, they would have to get another taxi once she met up with Mai.  
  
Running through the rain, trying to cover her, Marilyn muttered curses under her breath as she stepped up to the white door. Hiding underneath the hanger of the entrance, the hazel-eyed teen knocked gently on the door.  
  
Seeing that it wasn't working, she knocked harder, "Mai! Where are you!?" She asked, looking around cautiously.  
  
"Hold on!" She heard her 18 year old friend's voice behind the door as it finally opening, "Geez, you don't know how to be very patient, huh Marilyn?" The blonde was wearing her usual outfit, everything tight in the right places.  
  
Trying to warm her slender arms, she gave her older friend a look, "Well, maybe I've been listening to the news too much lately, but women have been-"  
  
Mai placed an arm around the younger girl's shoulder, walking her away from the house slowly, "Yes, yes, Mari, we know. But, don't worry, no one's going to be attacking us with me around." She comforted while winking a violet eye.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Hey, just 'cause I'm younger than you does not mean I can't defend myself."  
  
"C'mon, let's go get something to eat, darling."  
  
About an hour had now gone by as the two girls walked out of a nearby diner, the skies no longer filled with rain. The two blondes walked together out of the diner, standing on the side of the street for a taxi.  
  
Marilyn sat herself down on the curve, watching her taller friend trying to look out for a yellow car. The hands on her watch told her that 30 minutes had gone by and the two had still waited with no result of getting a ride home.  
  
"Shit," The dirty blonde cursed underneath her breath while standing up to look up at her friend, "I don't think cabs run this late, Mai."  
  
Groaning to herself, Mai nodded, "You're right, there is no way we're getting a ride home."  
  
The hazel orbed teen held her head while shaking it, "Yea...that's wonderful news to me."  
  
Smirking, the violet-eyed female hung an arm around her shoulder, "I told you before, nothing's gonna go bump while I'm around."  
  
"You make me feel like a six year old." Marilyn muttered as the two girls made there way down the street. To say the least they had traveled a bit in to the city, thinking that a taxi would be able to take both of them back home.  
  
A few minutes had past as the streets darkened, small rustling running through both of the teen's ears as they continued on their journey home. Hazel eyes roamed around, confused at the noise going on.  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"Yes, Marilyn?"  
  
Stopping her in the street, the blonde stated, "I hear something and it's not a good noise."

* * *

It had only been thirty maybe forty minutes more when Kaiba walked outside in the pitch-black darkness followed by his younger brother and Serena. "Where are they?" He asked  
  
"They'll be here," Serena stated calmly. "Just be patient if that's at all possible."  
  
Mokuba giggled silently as even in the darkness he saw the playful smirk crawl upon Serena's face. "I wish they'd hurry up though...." He trailed off "I'm hungry..."  
  
"We know." Seto replied impatiently narrowing his ocean blue eyes angrily.  
  
"I swear if the last one here's wheeler I'm going to-"  
  
"What eh?" A blonde asked casually raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing." Kaiba muttered a little more than pissed off as Joeys little sister Serenity landed next to her older brother who was grinning like the Cheshire cat and obviously pleased with him for stopping Kaiba in mid-insult.  
  
"Good." Serena breathed now we wait for Marik and Bakura and that will be everyone..."  
  
"Actually it's just Marik." A brown eyed teen answered his silver hair still shining in the ebony darkness.  
  
"Bakura." Serenity said smiling.  
  
The boy grinned back as a dirty blonde figure landed next to him. "Marik you're late." Seto barked.  
  
"Don't be a fool." Marik replied "I know you better than that no matter who was last you were gonna say they were late." He stopped and smirked "You're just pissed it's not Wheeler."  
  
"Watch it." Joey growled.  
  
"Shut up the lot of you." Kaiba snarled. "We have things to discuss-"  
  
"Like?" Bakura asked "Hurry up Kaiba I fancy a petite red head tonight. I'm hungry."  
  
"Shut up and let me finish then." Kaiba replied "The sun's starting to burn us again. It's too dangerous to stay outside... for the rest of the week.... we live normally."  
  
"Thank god." Joey muttered to himself.  
  
"Shut it Wheeler." Kaiba growled "Now....." He smirked "Lets feed."  
  
The others didn't wait for an answer as they launched themselves into the sky. Kaiba turned and held his hand out for Serena to take. "What do you fancy tonight?" He asked  
  
Serena thought to herself for a moment. "I want a female." She answered  
  
"Female it is." Replied Kaiba as he pulled her upwards.  
  
"Marilyn, I think you're just hearing things, you may wanna go to the hearing doctor soon." Mai stated as she continued walking ahead.  
  
Grabbing on her friend's tight purple jacket, the dirty blonde haired teen clenched her teeth, "Hey, throughout all my life I've been listening to my vibes and they have never failed me, Mai. I don't have a good feeling."  
  
The violet orbed teen patted her friend on the back, "I feel so bad for you, stop being such a worry wart."  
  
"I'm not a worry wart!" She defended.  
  
While the two best friends stood there in the alleyway talking, all the vampires stood on the staircase outside an apartment building a few stories up. They were watching the two with care, observing their actions and how they were talking.  
  
Serena smirked over at Kaiba, "Look at those idiots, they're scared shit."  
  
Returning the gesture, the brown haired teen asked, "Which one do you want?"  
  
"The taller one, she looks tasty."  
  
%%%  
  
Nomysp's Angel: We wanted to do something different that no one has ever done before I hope everyone enjoyed!  
  
Starlight16: Thank you for reading and please review!  
  
Nomysp's Angel: Bye! (runs off with Seto)  
  
Starlight16: (runs off with Bakura) 


	2. Chapter Due

Starlight16: Look! We got two reviews already!

Nomysp's Angel: Whoo hoo!

Starlight16: (starts dancing)

Nomysp's Angel: (looks at her strangely)

Starlight16: Ahem...anyway, thank you all for reviewing and keep on doing so!

Nomysp's Angel: And thanks for reading, don't stop, we're on a roll!

Starlight16: Ok, anyway, we don't own anything except for our characters Marilyn and Serena.

Nomysp's Angel: Serena's MY character! Oh and did you know we can't have Marik?

Starlight16: That's ok! (hugs Bakura)

%%Chapter Due: Not Fit to Be a Vampire%%

Nodding, his blue eyes narrowed as the smirk never left his face, "Sounds good to me." With that, Kaiba started to slowly make his way down, trying his best to create as little noise as could be.

Ears perking up, Marilyn turned her body around and stated, "There, that's the noise again."

"Well, I don't hear-"That was all she was able to get out as the two girls screamed, noticing a tight grip wrapping around Mai's neck, pulling her body close into a muscular one.

The older teen struggled in Kaiba's grip as she shouted, "Ah! Get off of me you perv! Help! Mari!"

Marilyn stared with her hazel eyes wide as she watched the brown haired man push her neck back in a not too healthy way, grinning with vampire-like teeth showing. This had to freak the younger teen out even more, her orbs then narrowing figuring that her best friend was in trouble.

"Hey! Get the hell off of her!" Marilyn shouted.

She wasn't able to say much more as her body was knocked to the ground, a pink haired female standing in front of her with a smirk, "Don't worry, you're next." And with that she faced back to Kaiba who was ready to bite out Mai.

Something then came over Joey as he ran and pushed the brown haired man away, "What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

Not even knowing why he did this, she was just dinner to all of them, his brown eyes searched for a reason, "Eh...uh, I'm not too sure."

Kaiba shook his head while muttering a few curses under his breath, "Joey, get the hell out of the way, Serena and I have to feed."

"Wait," Mai interrupted, looking over at the blonde teen, "Joey? From school?" She asked in disbelief.

Gulping hard, he knew his cover was blown, "Oh shit....you recognize me."

Blinking her hazel eyes while standing up, Marilyn pointed, "That's right, you're one of Mai's classmates!"

Marik narrowed his eyes at Joey, "Great, now they know about us, asshole, you couldn't have just torn their throats out, huh?"

Joey frowned as Kaiba sneered, "We're going to have to take them back to the mansion now."

Serena growled angrily, more pissed off than ever as she grabbed Joey by the scruff of his neck. "Well done asshole." She growled fangs showing. "Now what the hell are we gonna eat?"

"We'll find more food." Kaiba sneered "Since he was the idiot who's blown our cover he can take them back to the mansion and lock them up."

"Fine." Joey growled. "Now Serena get off me..... please." He added sweetly knowing she'd go back to normal after biting enough necks.

She let him go and turned around picking up[ Marilyn forcefully and thrusting her at him. Kaiba too pushed Mai forward to Joey who looked around sheepishly.. "Eh... I can't carry them both."

Bakura growled "I'll fucking go with you, lemme get something to eat first though, I'll be back in five minutes he said disappearing quickly. Serenity looked at Joey and gave him a comforting smile.

"C'mon Serena, Mokuba... we have dinner to get." Kaiba said taking off into the sky.

"Serena turned to Marik and Serenity. "If we all go together we'll get caught. we'll meet you at home before dawn." With that she and Mokuba took off.

Marik sneered at Joey as Bakura returned wiping his mouth with his sleeve. There was a high pitched female scream from somewhere else as Marik smirked. "Doesn't take Kaiba long." He muttered "Serenity lets go."

They took off into the darkness as Joey and Kaiba were left with Marilyn and Mai, throwing the smaller blonde over his shoulder Bakura added. "You owe me Wheeler."

Joey smirked and threw Mai over his shoulder "I always owe you man."

With that they took off back to Kaiba's mansion.

Finally the four had arrived at the Kaiba mansion, the two boys taking the females off of their shoulders and leading them into the large place. Biting her lower lip, Marilyn threw Mai a look as her violet eyes were filled with sorrow.

The two teens were taken inside the house, both orbs widening in surprise at the largeness of it all. They couldn't believe that these vampires lived in such a place, it was huge.

"You think it could any darker here?" Mai muttered to Marilyn who nodded.

Frowning, the blonde haired male said in his gangster voice, "Hey, don't you think we can hear ya? Get use to it."

Pushing her on the couch along with Joey doing the same to Mai, the white haired teen turned to him, "Great, while everyone is dinning like kings, I only get one throat to bite."

Grinning sheepishly, he shrugged, "Oops, heh heh, sorry. Well, you know I didn't get any." Saying that, he revealed his teeth.

The slightly freckle faced female ran her slender fingers through his dirty blonde hair as she whispered to her best friend, "If we would have just stayed-"

"Shut up please, Mari." Mai whispered back.

Leaning his body against a nearby table, Joey folded his arms, "So what do we do until the rest of them show up?"

"I say.... we have our bite anyways..." Bakura said leering at Mai and Marilyn and stepping forwards.

Joey held him back. "We can't.... even if we wanted too... Serena wanted Mai first and Kaiba will kill us if we take the feed he wanted for Serena and Mokuba. It's up to Kaiba what to do with them."

"I say we take them down in the dungeons they don't deserve this luxury." Bakura snapped angrily.

Joey grinned "Yeah... they might filth up Kaiba's couch. C'mon." He added pulling Mai up and pushing her in front of him, "I can't believe I tried to save you I don't even know why I bothered."

Marilyn was pushed in front of Bakura and behind Joey as they were led, if possible, to a darker part of the mansion. As Joey opened a door and pushed her forwards Mai couldn't feel her eyes adjusting to the darkness not one bit.

Joey and Bakura threw the two girls into another room before walking out and locking the door sneering. Mai gulped. "Mari I'm sorry."

"It's O.K." The smaller teen replied.

* * *

"I don't know why you have to be so seductive." Serena pouted as Kaiba looked up at her blood dripping from his lips.

"Mokuba, your turn get as much as you want... suck her dry." Kaiba said smiling as his brother grinned and lowered his mouth to the dead female's neck. Turning to Serena he added with a smirk "Are you jealous?"

She pouted slightly, something g Kaiba found attractive in the darkness. Serena didn't answer just glared at him for smirking.

"C'mon if I just killed them it would be no fun." He added. Serena sighed and looked towards the moon, "You know." Kaiba said as an after thought, the moon doesn't reflect you enough when you're dark."

Serena smirked and pulled her pony tail out, it was light blue before it stopped falling down her back. "Are you done Mokuba?" She asked.

He looked up. "There's nothing left." He answered

"Then lets get back to the idiot." Kaiba growled

With that, the five vampires met where they said they would, satisfied smirks on Marik and Serenity's faces. Obviously, they had caught some delicious humans as well on their hunt that night.

Folding his arms, Kaiba asked, "So, have we all had our fill?"

Smirking, the other male gave a sick smirk, "I think I'll be good for the rest of the week."

"Well, we don't want to wait that long." Serenity winked, the others returning the sick smiles.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, the other girl stated, "We better go home and check up on the prisoners."

Kaiba frowned, "We should have torn them out anyway, I can't believe that mutt."

"It's a disbelief that he's actually a vampire." Marik narrowed his icy blue eyes.

They all nodded as with that they took off to go back home. Satisfied looks were on their faces as they flew by all the dead bodies they had caused last night, it would be quite a delight to watch this case on the news, stupid humans.

Landing near the door of the large mansion, the brown haired tall vampire opened up the door, shutting it once they all had entered. The room was a lovely dark color as they spotted certain silver haired and blonde haired vampires.

"So where are they?" Serena asked, her icy blue eyes turning back into the evil crimson color.

Jumping slightly at the sudden noise, Joey sweat dropped as he replied, "We put them in the dungeon."

Nodding, Seto nodded, "Good, that's where they deserve to be."

Marik smirked, "I'm surprised you two didn't go insane and bite them out, you hardly had any dinner."

Kaiba growled "It's his own fault, not ours, now I'm off to bed, Morning's nearly here and I have stuff to do before I sleep." With that he walked off his trench coat flowing behind him.

Serena bowed "Please," She said softly "Sleep where you like. There are rooms everywhere." With that she turned around and followed Seto up the stairs.

Mokuba ran off after her to go to his own room as the other four were left by themselves. "Well." Bakura started "After that dismal night of no feeds I'm going to bed, Wheeler... make sure it doesn't happen again."

Marik nodded in agreement and turned up the stairs.

Serenity however smiled "It's O.K big brother, they're just angry they didn't get the pair of them."

"Eh." Joey said "It's all right. C'mon lets get to bed."

* * *

"Mari... it's gotta be nearly morning already... we have school."

"I doubt they'll go... with all of us missing. what will the school say? Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Duke will wonder where we are."

"Oh well... I don't think we'll be getting out of this any time soon."

The dirty blonde haired teen groaned as she sat down on the cold concrete, pulling her knees up to her chest, "This sucks....we're trapped in a house....with vampires..."

"Well, this totally goes against my superstition." Mai muttered, leaning against the wall.

Looking up at the older girl, Marilyn commented, "I can't believe that Joey kid is a vampire."

Nodding, she replied, "And now that I think of it, that was Seto Kaiba too."

The hazel eyed teen groaned once again while staring at the ground, pulling gently on her pants, "My mom is really gonna freak."

Mai nodded as she also sat down, stretching her legs out and yawning loudly, "I'm going to take a little nap, ok?"

"Sure, go ahead."

With that the violet orbed female huddle herself near the wall, closing her eyes slowly as her breathing became calm. Marilyn sighed as she was wide awake, damn all that coffee she had drunk.

Pulling her knees closer, the 16 year old looked up at the ceiling, it was awfully dark here. God, she could never understand vampires, well she really didn't know they existed until now. She was surely proven wrong.

"Seto." Serena asked "Why don't we kill those girls now? I sure wouldn't mind getting a taste of that neck."

Seto smirked "Because." He replied "We want to save them for another time... also..." He added "I want to see how strong Wheeler is. Whether... he can handle himself because I don't think he is worth the status, vampire."

%%

Nomysp's Angel: You ended it crappy-like.

Starlight16: What do you mean!?

Nomysp's Angel: You're the one filing this story!

Starlight16: Very true...anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

Nomysp's Angel: Review please!

Both: Mmm......reviews......

Nomysp's Angel: Later, peoples!

Starlight16: Ciao and God bless!


	3. Chapter Tre

Nomysp's Angel: You asshole, you haven't updated in so long.

Starlight16: Hey!

Nomysp's Angel: You knew I was busy all week, you should've updated more!

Starlight16: Yea...you were getting "busy" all right. XD!!

Nomysp's Angel: Oo

Starlight16: (points and laughs)

Nomysp's Angel: (gets out awe and chases her with it, screaming) We don't own anything except Serena and Marilyn! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU BITCH!

Starlight16: AHHHHHHH! THANK ALL REVIEWERS!

%%%Chapter Tre: Feisty Relationship%%%%

Serena growled, "I don't think he does."

Kaiba smirked "You know Serena.... you were never too thrilled of becoming one."

Serena glared at him "As I recall that is a lie."

Kaiba smirked "You know I didn't mean to bite you hard."

Serena looked away from him "Yes... well." She replied. "You did bite hard. You forgot all your senses and let the smell of my blood take you over."

"But you know...." He replied pulling her towards him "That night wasn't a total waste..."

Serena pushed him away. "Maybe not..." She smirked "And I thought I told you I never wanted to be reminded of that night."

"I can't help it." Kaiba said "That night stands out so much from all the others."

"To you it would." Serena replied

Kaiba just smiled.

Cheesy Flashback

The room was filled with darkness that night, no light shinnying in from the windows except for the moon trying to peek out from the clouds. Though inside the large mansion all that could be seen was blankness, no color to be seen anywhere.

Inside the room of Seto Kaiba, the teenaged vampire grinned sickly to himself as he watched a certain pink haired girl started to pull off her cloths in the dark. She had accustomed to his ways so well, her being just simply a human.

But, he didn't want that, he wanted her to be like him, to share in adrenaline he did and s that he didn't have to make his home more human-like. He wanted her to be with him, for the to be the same and not be different species.

Laying on the bed already naked, he watched with a smirk as she seductively walked over to him, gently laying her body close on top of his. He grinned even more as he rolled her over, preferring to be the one on top.

Pushing himself deep into a void between her legs, he bowed down to kiss her deeply, the two getting themselves in a lock lip. Instantly, Kaiba forced his tongue into her mouth, searching for her own. He smirked as her tongue met his, wrapping themselves around each other. He roamed his hands slowly up and down his nude body, grabbing hold of her average sized breast, hearing gasps and moans fill his ears.

Kaiba enjoyed the moaning running through his ears and the feel of her body against his. Her insides were so warm, like nothing he had ever experienced before. Perhaps she was one of the only humans that he had ever screwed, but actually felt passion for her.

He couldn't resist wanting more from her, wanting to make her more like him. He didn't want her to be a pathetic human anymore, to get old and die and to be just...weak. He wanted her to be so much more.

"I want to make you more like me." He sneered into her ears with a smirk.

Staring at his blue eyes in confusion, Serena had no time to say anything as a sharp pain surged through his body. The pain was awful as his fangs dug deeper into the soft skin of her neck, she hated the feeling so much.

She could feel him sucking blood from her body, light headedness taking over her being. The teen gasped in pain as he continued to grope her while sinking his teeth in deeper.

After sucking a little more, he slowly and gently removed his fangs from her neck, smirking at the now pale looking female. He caressed her cheek gently, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He then exited the room, returning only a minute or two later with a small kitchen knife.

Her red orbs went wide with shock as he kneeled down, grabbing her right wrist into his hands, slicing it so that blood seeped out. Pain covered her face as the blood trickled down her arm, watching the sight with delight.

Leaning in, he whispered, "In order to live as a vampire, suck your own blood."

Serena looked at him with shock before gulping, taking her wrist to her mouth and sucking the crimson liquid, a sick smirk slowly forming on her face. That night, Serena Haruna became a vampire.

End of Cheesy Flashback

"Surely you don't regret me doing it Serena." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Serena?" He asked again.

She spun around. "Of course I don't, I love it."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked

"I don't know." She answered "I'm not sure.... not any more... I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kaiba smirked "You know I guess I still owe the human part of you an apology." He said "So... I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about." Serena growled pulling Kaiba towards her forcefully "Don't give me that bullshit." Her eyes went back to blue. "You know I like this."

Kaiba smirked "Rough?" He asked

"Bring it on." Serena smirked

Meanwhile Bakura walked himself down past the dungeons knowing where his quarters were. He looked at the door containing the two humans and smirked unlocking it. Man he'd love to scare them... or even bite one of them.

As he walked in he didn't realize one of them was awake. As he walked towards the one asleep he felt himself being pushed over as someone stood above him. "Leave her alone!" The younger one said forcefully.

Bakura didn't appreciate being pushed so stood up towering above her grabbing her arm he snarled in her face. "Why you little bitch. I should kill you for that."

He smirked at the fear in her face, as he heard her heart beat faster and faster. "You're scared." He said smirking at her. "Come with me." He added pulling her out of the room and slamming the door locking it.

Bakura pulled her to his own quarters and growled "Listen I don't take shit from anyone let alone humans like you. You're weak. From now on you'll stay in here away from your little friend whom I'll let Wheeler deal with tomorrow night."

Marilyn shivered

"There are cushions on the floor he added. "Sleep on them. And get used to our times... because you won't be seeing the sun again."

Marilyn frowned as she looked up at the brown-eyed vampire before her. God, not only was she trapped in a house full of vampires, she was now actually sleeping in a room with one. This couldn't get any worse.

Stepping back from the silver haired man, the hazel orbed teen breathed heavily as she sat down on the cushions on the floor, never once taking her gaze off her keeper. She had to relax, knowing that he could sense her fear.

Getting self-conscience by his sick smirk, the blonde laid down on the cushions, closing her eyes while having her back face him. She didn't like his stares at all, she knew all he wanted was to sink those fangs of his into her neck.

It wasn't that bad as she started to fall asleep, if it was always dark around no one would really know when the day started and night ended. The only thing she was a bit nervous about was her family, she knew her parents would flip if they hadn't already seeing she wasn't around. She wanted to get away from here as much as possible, she didn't want to die by being bitten by a vampire.

Poor Mai, being left alone in that jail cell all by herself. She would probably think that she had been killed or something, well she did doubt she was even going to make it through the next night. That vampire seemed pretty pissed that he didn't get his full meal.

Joey stared at the ceiling above him. He wasn't quite sure what made him stop Kaiba from biting Mai. She had always been a flirt and truth be told... he hadn't known her that well anyways. He knew Kaiba was pissed. Kaiba always had to make sure Serena and Mokuba fed first, before the rest of them. Why? Joey had no clue, and if you stopped Kaiba feeding it was normally trouble. Joey knew never to do it again, it may cost Serenity her life if he wasn't careful.

Because that's what Seto Kaiba did, he would make you suffer by causing the others around you pain. Joey knew that he was an outcast vampire bitten only by his sister because she never wanted to leave him. Joey gave her life for him and the reason Serenity had become one was Marik.

Kaiba changed Marik and his brother. And for that matter Serena too. Bakura and Serenity were caused by Marik and he his sister. He didn't mind it so much... killing people for food... it was another way of life that was all. But... he hated it that he and Yugi were worlds apart because of it, even though Yugi didn't know it. Yugi was his best friend.

But still... the question of why he saved Mai was still in his head. "Forget it." He mumbled "I need sleep before tomorrow night."

With that he closed his brown eyes.

Hours had now past by as the bright sun slowly made it's way back down into the clouds, the moon making it's way into the sky. Unlike the night before, it was a beautiful sight and nice and calm out also. No sign of rain was to be found, only the cool breeze sweeping across the city as teens went off into the night life. Parents coming home from work and owls coming out to play.

As for in the Kaiba mansion, all the vampires slowly opened their eyes, nighttime was like morning to them and it was time to get up. Seto opened his blue eyes slowly, gazing over to a naked Serena lying next to him. He smirked as he playfully poked her, hearing the moans coming from her mouth.

"Time to get up, darling." He whispered into her ears.

The pink haired vampire shifted slowly as her crimson orbs were softly revealed to the darkness, "Why hello there, Seto."

He smirked, "Ready to feed?"

"Can we please kill those two bitches, I hate having humans in here." Serena sneered while sitting up.

"You go change and I'll think about it." The brown haired man stated while getting out of the bed, throwing on a simple outfit while walking out of the room. Outside in the living room he found Marik, Joey, Mokuba, and Serenity, each one looking hungrier than the next.

"Can we please hurry up, I'm starving here." Marik sneered.

"Calm down, Marik, where's Bakura?"

"Bakura... he'll be in his quarters in the dungeons." Marik answered "Like usual." He added smirking.

"Well go get him." Seto barked.

Marik walked off as a blue haired female walked down the stairs. "I hate it when she changes appearance like that." Joey groaned

"Like what?" Serena asked suddenly appearing next to him with pink hair and red eyes again.

Joey just shuddered as Serena changed back to blue.

Marik knocked on Bakura's door as the sliver haired man was starting to walk out of it. Marik grinned evilly then noticed Marilyn still asleep in the room. "What's she doing in here?" He asked

"The little bitch thought it funny to take me on lat night, I didn't like it much so I'm keeping them apart... Wheeler can deal with the other one."

"You better get her food tonight, they don't live on blood." Marik added as Bakura closed the door and locked it. "Not only that... but Serena wants the pair of them."

"Serena would..." Bakura said "For someone who was so pissed at Kaiba biting her.. so much that she left and had to have Kaiba save her ass before the sun rose... she likes blood more than the rest of us."

Marik smirked. "C'mon I'm hungry and you only got one throat last night."

Nodding, the silvered haired vampire followed the dirty blonde, sticking his hand into the pockets of his jacket. The two walked through the dungeons until they met Kaiba and the others upstairs, seeing the irritated look on the brown haired man's face.

"Where have you been?" He snapped.

"In my quarters." Bakura answered.

Shrugging, the blue eyed vampire said, "Let's go, I'm getting hungry."

Serena smirked, "You had a lot of throats last night, Seto, someone has an appetite."

Looking down into her crimson eyes, he smirked, "I'd say the same for you."

"Alright, can you guys save that for the bedroom," Joey growled, "I wanna eat now."

"Not my fault that you were an idiot last night." Kaiba snarled.

Separating the two men, the sister of Joey stated, "Let's just go out and forget about last night."

Everyone nodded as they made their way out the door.

"By the way oh fearless leader." Joey added "You eating lots of throats last night did us no favors. Have you seen the news?"

"No... why?" Kaiba said

"Joey as a point." Serenity added speeding up to fly next to Serena "... They're thinking of bringing in immediate action, they want us dead."

"I've lived for over three hundred years they aren't going to kill me now besides, if they're cared they're stupid enough to go outside when they KNOW we're around anyways."

"He's right." Mokuba added. "They should keep inside it isn't our problem."

"It is however, if they catch one of us." Serena replied.

Kaiba growled and landed "Like I care." he said scanning his blue eyes over everywhere. "Don't you love the summer holidays, they're so many idiots out drinking."

"They don't taste as good though." Marik sneered "I'm going to get my own food." With that he took off.

"Well then." Serena said "I'm going to get my appetizer."

"Not without me you're not." Kaiba replied

"How many throats do you want they'll be nothing left." Serena said

"Bakura can I go with you?" Mokuba asked "I don't mind killing but Seto does it in such excruciating ways.

"C'mon Serenity." Joey added leaving the others.

"Well it's just us then." Kaiba smirked

"I still want those bitches when I get back." Serena growled "They were the main fucking course and thanks to Wheeler I got nothing."

"Don't worry." Kaiba said jumping down to the streets with her after him making they're way through humans. "You can have them when we get back... but for now... who would you like?"

Serena grinned "Gemme that one over there." She pointed at a brown haired female.

"Why do you go for the girls?" Kaiba asked pulling her along.

"Why do you go for the boys she asked?"

Kaiba didn't answer as Serena was pulled away from him by a blonde with an American bandana around his head. Kaiba turned angrily to him as he smirked back.

"Well well Kaiba... never thought I'd be seeing a CEO like yourself out with a chick like this."

Kaiba put his hands in his pockets and turned to Serena. "That's why." He answered smirking.

Serena smirked as she pulled the man out of the crowd behind a nearby dumpster, hearing struggles quickly down as he could tell that the man was slowly loosing his grip on life. This made him smirk as he checked up on the pink haired girl, watching the man drop to the ground with teeth marks on his neck.

He smirked, "Enjoy your appetizer?"

Wiping some blood away from her mouth, she grinned, "He was certainly delicious."

%%%

Nomysp's Angel: Why do I keep you in charge of making up the chapter titles?

Starlight16: Hey! I'm trying ok!

Nomysp's Angel: (mutters) Stupid Italian American......

Starlight16:.......PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES! (hiding chainsaw behind her back)

Nomysp's Angel: (hiding axe behind hers)


End file.
